Heartbreaker
by btsvxx
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Taehyung berkencan dengan orang yang salah. YAP! Bukannya Jungkook tapi malah seseorang yang sangat Jungkook benci. Apa reaksi namjacingunya setelah mengetahuinya? (Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung V / Vkook Taekook)


**Title: Heartbreaker**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author: btsvxx**

**Cast: Kim Taehyung / V & Jeon Jungkook (Vkook, Taekook)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Yaoi / Boy x boy**

**Genre: Romance**

**N.B: Sebenernya FF ini udh pernah aku share. Cuma dengan jalan cerita yang agak berbeda. Tapi tema dan pairingnya sama Pokoknya baca dulu aja deh wkwk happy reading~**

* * *

><p><span>Author POV<span>

Suatu hari, tinggalah seorang anak bernama Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jeongguk. Mereka adalah seorang anak kembar. Tampang mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dibedakan. Begitu juga sikap mereka yang sangat menggemaskan. Tapi, Mereka saling memusuhi. Yap! Sampai detik ini mereka tidak bisa akur dalam segala hal. Itu yang membuat eomma dan Appa menempatkan Jungkook dan Jeongguk di tempat yang berbeda. Jungkook tinggal di kota Seoul dan Jeongguk tinggal di kota Jeju Korea Selatan.

Saat ini, Jeongguk akan pergi ke Seoul untuk memasuki universitas. Dan itu akan membuat mereka kembali bertemu di satu rumah. Eomma dan Appa mereka memang sudah merencanakan ini. Karena mereka juga tidak ingin kedua anak kembarnya akan bermusuhan untuk selamanya. Mereka ingin Jungkook dan Jeongguk kembali akur. Sesudah Eomma dan Appa pergi ke Seoul selama 2 hari untuk berkumpul dengan kedua anaknya itu, Mereka pun kembali ke California, USA untuk mengerjakan proyeknya. Yap! Mereka memang tinggal disana untuk bekerja dan sesekali dalam satu tahun pasti mengunjungi Jungkook dan Jeongguk.

Hari ini Jeongguk kembali ke Seoul dan tinggal bersama Jungkook. Mereka memang belum mengobrol sedikit pun sejak 2 hari yang lalu selain berjabat tangan seperti apa yang disuruh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka saling mengasingi. Sepertinya rumah itu akan menjadi sangat sepi dengan suasana yang sangat dingin. Besok adalah hari pertama mereka masuk ke Seoul University. Dan sekarang, Jeongguk dan Jungkook pun menyiapkan buku-buku mereka untuk besok di hari pertamanya.

"Woo~ hoo~ Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat hebat! Tapi bukan karena besok adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di sana. Tapi besok adalah hari #BOLOSDAY ku bersama namjacinguku. Kim Taehyung, atau yang lebih sering kupanggil dengan nama V hyung!" Kata Jungkook dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan menggesek-gesekan jarinya di layar handphone touchscreennya, membaca kembali kata-kata namjacingunya di line.

Jungkook duduk dipinggiran kasurnya sambil menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. Terlihat jarum pendek yang mengarah ke antara angka sembilan dan angka sepuluh, jarum panjang yang mengarah ke angka enam, dan jarum panjang dan pipih yang terus bergerak memutar. Yap! Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Jungkook pun menguap sambil membalas pesan terakhir dari namjacingunya sebelum tidur. Jari-jarinya mulai mengetik huruf demi huruf dengan cukup cepat.

.

_**Taehyungie  
><strong>_

_Kookie, jgn sampai telat ne xD *09.28_

_**Me**_

_Yahh, kookie kan sering kesiangan hyung :( *09.28_

_**Taehyungie  
><strong>_

_Nanti kalo kesiangan hyung gajadi kasi permen :p *09.29_

_**Me**_

_Yak! Hyung jahat-..- *09.29_

_**Taehyungie  
><strong>_

_Wkwk, bercanda, baby.. Ntr hyung tungguin kok. Udh sana tidur! *09.30_

_**Me**_

_Ne, hyung wkw love youu! *09.30_

_._

Esokan harinya

Jeongguk POV

KRIIGGGG.. KRIIGGG..

Suara alarm handphoneku berdering. Aku bangun dari kasur dan langsung mematikannya. Tadi malam, aku hanya bisa tidur selama 5 jam! Mungkin karena aku belum terbiasa tidur disini-_- Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarku. Tak lupa untuk membawa baju seragam dan handuk. Setelah 15 menit aku membersihkan tubuhku, aku segera memakai seragamku dan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk melihat apa yang dapat aku makan. Dan BRAVO! Sudah kuduga, kosong. Aku segera membuka kulkas dan... disana juga tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kembali ke kamar, membuka tasku dan mengambil sebuah kripik kentang. Mungkin aku bisa beli makanan nanti.

Setelah itu, aku memakai jam tanganku sekaligus melihat jam berapa sekarang. Masih pukul 05.30 pagi. Aku mengintip ke kamar Jungkook. Ternyata dia masih tidur. Aku mau membangunkannya. Tapi aku rasa, dia masih membenciku:( Jadi aku biarkan sajalah. Dia kan sudah biasanya disini sendiri. Aku melewati beberapa block sehingga bisa sampai ke jalan utama. Tepatnya di halte bis.

Sekitar 2 menit aku menunggu. Akhirnya sebuah bis datang. Aku segera masuk. 10 Menit kemudian, aku sampai di halte selanjutnya dan turun disana. Untung hanya jalan beberapa langkah untuk mencapai universitasku. Sesampainya di gerbang universitas, Aku sangat kaget karena aku merasa ada seseorang menarik dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku sangat panik saat itu. Aku kira aku diculik atau sebagainya. Tapi orang yang lebih tepatnya namja itu menariku kesisi yang lebih sepi.

.

"Lepaskan!" Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman namja itu.

"Sttttt. Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kan kita akan bersenang-senang! Kau hampir saja masuk"

"Mwo? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Ckck, kookie... Kau itu sangat lucu ya" Kata namja itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Kookie? Maksudmu Jung... Jungkook? Aku bukan Jungkook! Aku ini Jeogguk kembarannya!"

"Baby... aku ini sangat mengenalmu eoh. Masih mau bohong hmm?" Namja ini sekarang menggangkat daguku membuatku agak menjinjit. Uhh, Aku jadi susah bernapas karena sekarang dia mendekatkan mukanya padaku. Dan tadi dia memanggilku "baby" ? Jangan-jangan Jungkook itu GAY?

"..." Aku benar-benar panik saat ini. Bahkan mulutku tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun jika posisinya seperti ini. Tapi saat aku lihat-lihat, namja itu lumayan... tampan. Tapi yang benar saja! Aku kan tidak gay seperti Jungkook!

"Bisa kita mulai kookie?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan namja yang kelihatannya lebih tua dariku.

"Engg, hyung, a..aku mau masuk. Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau"

"Jika kau tidak mau melepaskanku, aku akan berteriak sekarang!" Aku pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"1... 2... 3... TOLOmmmffftt" Aku tidak percaya. Dia mencium bibirku! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak karena saat ini, dia masih menggenggam kuat kedua tanganku. Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku.

"Berhenti bercanda ne, kookie-_-"

"A..Aku tidak bercanda hyung! Sekarang aku mau masuk! Ja..Jadi lepaskan aku!" Aku berkata terbata-bata karena aku malu mengingat saat dia mencium bibirku tadi. Itu sangat... YUCCHH GAY! Apa kata orang yang melihatnya eoh-_-

"Kita buat kesepakatan saja, kita kan akan masuk 20 menit lagi, jadi kau harus bermain bersamaku selama 20 menit! Setelah itu kau boleh masuk. ok?"

"Ok, main apa?"

.

Lalu namja itu menariku ke mobilnya. Dan dia mulai menyetir. Dan ternyata dia membawaku ke suatu tempat yang kelihatannya menyenangkan! YAP! FUNWORLD/? Kami bermain, hampir seluruh permainan disana. Namja yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Kita juga mendapatkan banyak tiket/? Wkwk, walaupun ini permainan anak kecil tapi sampai detik ini aku juga belum merasa terlalu tua untuk memainkannya xD

.

Jungkook POV

Benar kan aku telat? Wah, pasti V hyung sudah menungguku disana. Hiks, kasian dia. Aku langsung membersihkan tubuhku di bawah shower mungkin hanya 5 menit/? Dan memakan sebuah roti dari lemari dapur. Nah beres! Aku tidak mau membuat V hyung menunggu. Aku langsung berlari melewati beberpa block secepat kilat/? Dan langsung masuk ke dalam suatu bis yang untungnya belum jalan-_-

Sekitar 10 menit kemudia aku sampai disana dan aku melihat gerbang univertitas yang sudah ditutup. Saat aku melihat di sekitar gerbang universitas,ternyata aku tidak mendapatkan V hyung. Kebetulan disana ada sebuah kursi panjang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk disana menunggu V hyung. Mungkin dia belum belum datang. Tapi karena terlalu lama, aku pun tertidur di kursi panjang itu.

Aku terbangun dan melihat ke arah handphoneku untuk melihat jam. Ternyata ini sudah jam 10! Dan dia belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Sekarang ini yang telat sebenarnya aku atau dia-_- Aku pun memutuskan untuk menelponnya. Aku langsung mengetik nomornya karena aku sudah menghafalnya. Dan menunggu jawabannya.

.

Author POV

"Kita dapat banyak tiket hyung wkwk"

"Iya, mau kita tukarkan apa kookie?"

"Terserah hyung sajalah hehe, kan hyung yang beli koinnya/?"

"Hmm, baiklah bagaimana, dengan boneka kue itu, kookie? wkwk"

"kue nya tidak menarik wkwk tapi gpp lah, kan bisa buat ingetin hyung sama Jungkook"

"Jungkook is you baby" V pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke muka Jeongguk. Dia berniat menciumnya karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Jungkook yang aneh dan menggemaskan itu. Tapi saat V hampir menciumnya, Handphone V berbunyi.

V melihat nama yang terpampang di layar handphonenya. Dan itu bertuliskan "**Kookie**" V sempat melotot melihatnya. Karena Namjacingunya(KW) sekarang ini sedang berada disampingnya.

"Kookie~"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, Kau ingin mengerjaikukan? Dengan cara menyuruh orang menelponku menggunakan hp mu? Itu tidak lucu kookie" Kata V hyung sambil menunjukan handphonenya kepada Jeongguk.

"Hyung! Angkat cepatt!" Melihat kepanikan Namjacingunya(KW), V pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

.

.

.

_"nuguseyo?"_

_"hyung! Kau lama sekali! Aku menunggumu 3 jam disini! Kau kemana saja eoh?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mian ya, kalo tema FF yang ttg kembar2 ini udh pernah di share:(<strong>

**Tapi aku ga bisa lanjutin lagi yang dulu, karena udh ga ngerti mau dilanjutin kayak gimana-_-**

**Karena yang dulu belum ada rencananya:((**

**MAAF kalau ada typo atau jalan cerita yg ga jelas-_-**

**Gimana? jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaww :))**

**Yang udh baca wajib review:))**

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
